


Busy Body

by lovesrainscent



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesrainscent/pseuds/lovesrainscent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to WIKTT 100-word challenge.  Originally written April 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy Body

**Busy Body**

_Standard ‘I don’t own the characters’ disclaimer applies._

Phineus Nigellus was a meddlesome bore. It rankled Snape every time he was in Dumbledore’s office to hear him whisper accusations of _‘lovestruck schoolboy.’_ It was preposterous, simply untrue.

Severus straightened the sheaf of parchments into a manageable pile, then rose from where he was seated. The mirror behind Dumbledore caught his eye as it so often did nowadays.

Ghastly, that Muggle wedding attire was – white dress, veil and train. Hopefully, she’d choose more fashionable wizarding wedding robes.

He stiffened as he heard a portrait giggle and the thought occurred to him – just what _else_ could those blasted portraits see?


End file.
